minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Terrain: Prologue
By Terrarian Pony Story: Terrain By Terrarian Pony Prologue ... The room was nearly silent. Only a few coughs, and chit chat from the neighboring seats. Mario and Alfred were playing rock-paper-scissors to decide who gets the last cupcake, Michael face-palming, his eyes too exhausted from the current situation to roll them. The rest of the members of the Terrain Council were waiting on Jacob so they can begin the serious discussion. The Terrain Council was created from a specific people, most of witch are leaders of certain races and societies, and some who were merchants or mercanaries. Most of them were anxious to figure out what would be done about the issue. Sarx was entertaining himself with some crossword puzzles. He enjoyed the challenges. Mario finaly broke the never ending tie of rock-paper-scissors, and began munching on the cupcake. Confitti became impatient, and began talking. Confetti:" Well, since Jacob doesn't seem to be coming, I think we should start without him." Confetti, hints the name, is a party girl, but she knows when it is time to get serious. Along with her pink hair, she wore a pink skirt and T-shirt, and sometimes carried around a confetti gun. Michael:" Agreed." Michael is a swordsman, but occasionally uses guns or even magic if the moment call for it. He always carried around a Terra Blade with him wherever he went. DeShawn:" Now hold on, who says miss pink hair gets to start us off? She's not even older than anyone in this room." DeShawn was leaning back in his chair, eyeing Mario, who was stuffing himself in frosting. Mario is a painter, and he was making way too big a canvas of his face. DeShawn had several pieces of his own, each of them created by the spray from his guns. Of course he is an arms dealer. He wore a long dealer's coat, and a golden necklace around his neck, along with a few ear piercings. Calista:" This coming from a man who hits on every woman in this room apart from her and Amy." DeShawn:" Those two are barely women." Calista is a Dryad. She always wears grass clothing, and a rose in her braided hair, no matter where she goes. Michael:" Guys, focus. We have bigger matters at stake here. Confetti, continue." Confetti:" Thank you, mister Jones. Now, concerning this new enemy calling themselves... Wither's Order, they don't seem to want anything to do with negotiation. All they want is to masacre." Alfred:" So... how're we going to git rid of 'em. They is bad for my business." Alfred is a merchant who would sell anything he found for coin, even going so far as to stretch the truth. He is a very persuasive bargainer, and handles his own caravan company called "Al's Stuff". Calista:" Maybe we'd be getting things done if people like you weren't talking and thinking with your money." Confetti:" Anyways. I was thinking that we should probably wipe them all out, and the best way to do that is by calling in the Sky Terraria Aerial Republic." Michael:" I think it's a great idea. We can get the most elite military on the case. Even having them skirmish the surface would help us in so many ways possible." DeShawn:" Um... did you consider that some of us may have a problem with that?" Michael:" I did not. Please, voice your complaint on the topic." DeShawn:" I don't think it's a smart idea to give the same people who have aerial suppuriority the chance to get involved. You remember what happened last time, right? They not only took care of the enemy, but they wanted to take parts of our land as well just because they did a good job. They're sitting up on their lovely clouds. They don't need to be taking up our space down here." Michael:" DeShawn, you do realize that with everything we throw at the Order, we lose more citizens. There is a reason we call them the elite military. They are our last resort in a time of crisis, and we've tried everything." DeShawn:" Maybe you just didn't try hard enough. This hardly seems to be a relevant point to call in a last resort." Confetti:" How is this not relivant?" DeShawn:" There are plenty of ways we could stop them from taking over. You guys are just so afraid of having the blood all over your own hands, so you want to..." DeShawn paused his sentence to scold Mario, pulling out flintlock pistol. DeShawn:" Can you please put the cupcake down for a few minutes before I put a bullet sized hole in it?" Mario placed the cupcake down, scowling at the arms dealer. Michael:" Hey, no toys at the table. Seriously." DeShawn:" Very funny." Calista:" As far as I'm concerned, the STAR is a nuisance. And just as well, I don't think they'll even be willing to help us." Michael:" You don't know that." Calista:" Their only concern is helping themselves, and seperating their people, from your people." Confetti:" There is a reason we created the council, to bring the nations and faction of Terracraftia together." Alfred:" And who ever said that Sky Terraria is even a part of Terracraftia." Michael:" No one. It goes without say." Alfred:" Says you of course. Well, I happen to like my business the way it is. I would take no pleasure in doing business with people who think they are better just because they can craft functioning wings for humans." Confetti:" Seriously Al, shut up!" DeShawn:" I literally hate everyone in this room right now." Confetti:" Why won't you support the STAR?" DeShawn:" Because, they are tyrants." Confetti:" No, they aren't." Michael:" Sarx, can you explain to the good man in precise detail why the STAR is important." Sarx is the goblin of the group, and also a well known tinkerer, and scientist. He had been outcasted by his own race, and has been assisting the humans in the seemingly endless war with the goblins. Sarx:" I would be happy to oblidge. You see mister DeShawn, the STAR has aerial superiority. Not only that, with their chlorophyte bullets, they always hit their targets. And they always keep their weapons in top shape for each battle." Michael:" See, guns and bullets, that's your thing." DeShawn:" I'm not buying it. Lots of people use chlorophyte for their bullets. At least 10% of people on the ground use them." Sarx:" Actually, statistics believe only 5% of people on the surface." DeShawn:" What do you know about gun statistics?" Skelington:" Can I make a suggestion?" Skelington is a skeleton merchant, which is all anyone would need to know about him, aside from the fact that is very shady when he wants to be, and has a dark side. Michael:" Of course. Hearing suggestions is my job here after all." Skelington:" As you said, negotiation doesn't seem to work with these losers. All they know is shoot, bang, shoot. No offence to DeShawn over there." DeShawn:" It's cool." Skelington:" My point is, we need to talk to someone who is not on our side, but can do better with negotiation." Alfred:" The Legion of Ocram." Skelington:" Exactly. We can commit a truce with the Legion." Confetti:" We're getting the Legion involved in this!? Are you nuts!?" Michael:" Confetti, please. Let me handle this. I admire your willingness to get involved with the conversation, but I am afraid that that is out of the question." Calista:" How can you say that so calmly?" Michael:" Because this is a civilized council, and I would like to keep things as civilized as possible while we are in this room." Seonag:" I agree with the swordsman, there is too much at stake here to be getting out of control." Seonag is a wizard, and the leader of an entire society of mages. He wears a purple hat and wizards robe covered in yellow stars, and can perform a variety of spells. He is admired by other wizards and mages all across the United Lands of Terracraftia. Suddenly, someone's cell phone started ringing. Everyone immediately turned to Mario with stern looks on their faces. Mario:" Woops." He brought his phone up to his ear, and started whispering. Mario:" Mom... I can't talk right now, I'm in a meeting... yes, I'll buy some milk while I'm out, alright... love you too." He then hung up, with a sheepish smile on his face. Mario:" Heh... mothers, am I right?" Michael had his face in his palm, and so did Alfred. Harrison:" Pertaining to what the skeleton had said, I think it would very much be a better idea than using some elite force, don't you think?" Harrison is a stubborn old man. He was once a tortured soul, before he was freed of his shackle when Michael dusted him with purified powder. He then became a tax collecter, and most of the taxes he collects go to Michael. DeShawn:" You know what, I change my mind. The STAR gets another vote." Harrison:" Oh don't be so quick to change your mind until you've heard me out. You know it could be necessary." DeShawn:" Necessary? Of course you would use that word, you being a tax collecter, because to you, the end justifies the means." Harrison:" Of course it does. Do you honestly think the Sky Terrarians would give a blasted nuke what happenes to us?" Confetti:" Of course they do." Michael:" We're desperate, but we aren't that desperate, Harrison. We have standards, and those standards do not extend to allowing slaver communities to run around our land all willie nillie." Suddenly, there was an bursting open of the double doors that lead into the room, and a man in a dark green T-shirt, and blue jeans walked into the room. Jacob:" Well, looks like everyone has started the party without me." Michael looked sternly, but calmly in his direction. Michael:" Mister Jacob." DeShawn:" Where in the actual frick have you been?" Jacob:" Sorry, I've had... other business to attend to." Michael:" While I'm sure it was important, it couldn't be as important as this situation we are in right now. I'd expected you would be here a lot earlier than the rest of us, you being the guidance of the land and all." Jacob:" It is simply my job to give advice. Being punctual is not in the job description." DeShawn:" It doesn't matter who or what you are, when we call these meetings, you need to be here." Jacob:" Very well. Where did we leave off." Confetti:" Bones for brains wants us to make a truce with the Legion of Ocram, instead of involving an elite military force that knows what they are doing." Jacob:" Well in that case... I agree with this decision." "WHAT!!??" Michael:" The Legion is a slavery society. They've enslaved, and brutally murdered families. Children." DeShawn:" Children, man! I'd take the Sky Terrarians over the Legion anyday." Seonag:" You can't possibly be agreeing to such nonsense Jacob. You of all people." Jacob:" Think about it. The STAR would not help us if we gave them the cloths on our backs. We'd be wasting time just getting up there and making negotiation." Michael:" Is anyone listening to this guy? He clearly has no idea what he's talking about." Dani Moo:" Jacob, are you drunk?" Dani Moo is a tavernkeep. He sells booze, and other fine alcoholic beverages. He can also tell when someone has had a little too much. Jacob:" Maybe just a bit." Michael:" So that's what you do before attending these meetings? You are supposed to be an example of the people of this nation." Jacob:" Once again, I give helpful advice. I urge people to make certain decisions. I do not tell people what to do with their lives. I am the guide, not the influence. I am not mommy, and I am not gonna hold your hands while you cross the street to granny's house." Alfred:" Golem's fist. He is drunk!" Confetti:" Great. It's bad enough we have a picky gun man, an over skeleton who's wants to get a Legion involved when we clearly already have a problem, and two grown men playing rock-paper-scissors, trying to decide who gets to have the last cupcake." Mario and Alfred winced at that. Confetti:" And NOW our great guide of Terraria is drunk." Michael began rubbing his temple. Michael:" Look, I know we're all having a break down moment, but let's try to be rational." Mario:" Screw rational! The Legion has painted a bigger canvas made from human blood, than all of us in this room combined!" Calista:" I agree with the painter! Something needs to be done, and we can not have the Legion involved with the problems we already have." Michael:" Listen, I think we should just reveiw what we know about the Wither's Order, and then come up with a decision. So what do we know." DeShawn:" We know they're savages with no motives." Jacob:" And that is where you are wrong again. They have a motive." Michael:" What kind of motive?" Jacob pulled out a black book, and slid it across the otherside of the table, Michael stopping it with his hand. He read the title. Michael:" Black Skull?" Jacob:" Turn to page 281." Michael opened the book to a picture referencing the destructive behavior of the Wither itself, and comapring it to that of the behavior and tactics of the Wither's Order. Jacob:" As you can see, the wither is an inspiration. Killing all life, and leaving the dead, left undead. They have the idea that human nature is already very destructive, so they want to eliminate human life all over. Their beleif is that life is suffering, and they want to help people... by killing them." Calista:" So in other words, they've abandoned all hope for this world, and resorted to killing people to give them mercy? And what of themselves?" Jacob:" They plan to destroy themselves after the world has been destroyed for them. Another thing about them is that they don't ever use medicine to heal their own wounded or ill. They cut their throats, for what is broken, can not be fixed." Michael:" But that isn't necessarily true." Jacob:" It's their beleif." Confetti:" If they are cutting their own thraots, shouldn't we have an advantage." Jacob:" I once knew a man who killed fifty two armed men with his bear hands, by himself. With their training, they could do the same." Calista:" So that's what we're up against." Michael:" Well then, if they are that good, I think we should at least try to contact the STAR." Alfred:" I vote against it." Michael:" Anyone else?" Seonag:" I think if we were to get this done, we need to put two total odds together." Michael:" What did you have in mind?" Seonag:" The Knights of Earth have been fighting this battle alone, and it's not getting us anywhere. But, the Order wouldn't expect the knights to work together with Mages of Technology, now would they?" Calista laughed, making the whole room turn to her awkwardly. Calista:" Are you kidding me!? Asking the knights to work with the mages would be like asking a cat to be friends with a dog." Seonag:" Which is not far from possible." Michael:" That's a great idea Seonag, we'll get back to that one. How about you Hannah and Kylie? Your opinions?" Hannah is a selfless, respectable nurse who cares only for her patients. If absolutely necessary, she would use poison knives to her self defence. Kylie is a hair stylist. She has a variety of different dyes, and knows over a hundred hair styles for men, and women. Kylie and Hannah are also married lesbians, and Kylie usually makes decisions based off of Hannah's opinions. Kylie:" I'll go with whatever Hannah suggests." Hannah:" I think Seonag has a great idea. But there should also be more healers standing by, you know, like the Hollowers of Terraria." Harrison:" There are a few members of the Legion of Ocram who were once members of the Hollowers." Calista:" The Legion will enslave us all if we are to involve them. And the STAR will shoot us all down if we put matters into their hands. We might as well abandon Terraria and move to Far North." Confetti:" Speaking of 'abandonment', what happened to that child of yours Calista?" Calista:" Don't you dare talk to me about my child. I was protecting him." Confetti:" Is that so? So you leave the Dryad kingdom, and you leave him with another family? That's protection?" Calista:" I didn't know about the anti-hybrid law, okay? My son is half human, which means if I kept him with me, the other Dryad would have killed him!" Confetti:" You were the next in line to be queen! Couldn't you have just changed the law or something." Calista:" It's not that simple! The Dryad have their own council just like this one. They would have had to agree to the decision. But that's never going to happen." Michael:" Enough! We're straying off topic, here." Jacob:" As amussing as this is, he's right. We need to get back to what matters today. I'm going to lay this out, plain and simple, the Sky Terrarians are a poor example of what Terraria should become." Michael:" Explain." Jacob:" They are lazy, and therefore they are not relevant, nor reliant." Category:Minecraft/Terraria Category:Stories Category:Minecraft Crossovers Category:Crossovers